


【宗凛】四月：松雪草

by lyn13th



Series: 【Free!】四季 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn13th/pseuds/lyn13th
Summary: “往昔的忧愁苦恼，只剩下最后几滴泪珠儿还在流淌，来日的幸福，将给你带来新颖的幻想。”——马伊科夫《松雪草》
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: 【Free!】四季 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535819
Kudos: 2





	【宗凛】四月：松雪草

松冈凛后来长见识了，知道自己在澳大利亚状态不对的那阵跟抑郁擦肩而过。说起来的时候他没觉得怎么样，改过去的该想通的一样没落，结果是山崎宗介一阵后怕。松冈凛说你怕什么，我那时候好歹没觉得日子过不下去没想一了百了，现在人不是好好的。

山崎宗介下巴搁在他肩膀上，说总归是难受。 

松冈凛被肉麻得心一疼，扭过头去亲他。山崎宗介由着他亲，也不见笑，表情严肃盯着他近在咫尺的那对双眼皮，显得特别深情款款。松冈凛最受不了他这个，本来只打算亲的一小下迟迟没打算放开。山崎宗介把头偏偏，手却把他紧了紧。你又肯定不跟人说，光自己憋着较劲。 

真他妈的有道理，松冈凛想，当我不知道咱俩谁更喜欢憋着较劲。 

天气暖和起来的时候山崎宗介和松冈凛一前一后出门遛弯，春风骀荡暗香浮动，特别适合胡思乱想。松冈凛不说话，山崎宗介越走越慢，最后站在一棵巨大的冬青树下发呆，不知道在想什么。松冈凛回头看他，没舒开的嫩叶在山崎宗介身上投下斑斑驳驳的影子。 

当真难过，大洋里一片陆地孤零零漂着，七月是凛冬，一月还是凛冬。泳池四季恒温，松冈凛只觉得水从四面八方挤他，冷进骨头里。放暑假的时候Russell和Lori要带他去看橙色岩石，他拽着个冰凉的抱枕窝在越野车后座上，没有花，没有明信片，亦无奇遇和勇气*。七濑遥在泳池里滑溜得像条鱼，他松冈凛可能也是鱼，在冷冻柜里挺着未瞑的眼。 

山崎宗介想起那会儿跟他讲电话，一年说不上两回，信号隔着一条赤道断断续续。他跑去跟七濑遥叫板，甩给他松冈凛的信。十几岁的少年，信写得意气风发，可电话里松冈凛的声音，他一听就知道**。松冈凛经常不知道自己其实困顿的是什么，山崎宗介知道。松冈凛眼里的世界又高又远，他在身后做不得羽翼，后来在身旁也做不得夺二争一的对手。许多事他不说，松冈凛也不必再为他多一份想不明白。他没想到松冈凛比他以为的更在意他的事情。他手术成功回来约松冈凛见面，对面飞扬神采拗出一千一万种欲言又止近乡情怯，他觉得自己好不了了，松冈凛合该睥睨又神气地往前冲，那点一丝一毫的犹豫和怀疑，谁舍得。可迷茫又不是松冈凛的错，山崎宗介后来想，他就是心疼。

他可最见不得松冈凛哭了。 

山崎宗介上国中的时候写信问松冈凛，悉尼的春天什么样，问的时候他想人间四月芳菲尽，想十月初一鬼门开，脑子里是又冻又干的石头缝里第一条破开的溪流。松冈凛回信的时候笑他地理课本学进下水道里，春天就是春天，十月的和四月的哪有什么不一样，悉尼也会开很多花，春天来的时候变暖和，露天泳池一夜之间变得富有召唤力。 

不过樱花很少，松冈凛说，他有点想念。 

到鲛柄的时候松冈凛已经像彻底活过来，未来重新是看得见摸得着的念想。山崎宗介那时候快要退出放弃，他觉得自己不在那个舞台上了。松冈凛生他的气，硬生生从他手里把要关上的门抢开。水下康复训练的滋味不怎么好受，但山崎宗介觉得那阵子过得前所未有地清清楚楚，有人等他一起踏波破浪，他们都自由得很。

现在的松冈凛站在开满了细碎白花的花坛边，泡在苏醒了的春天气息里看向他，山崎宗介为他的等待又多出一会神。现在不一样了，他想，想念的地方和想做的事情，有人一起，他们俩都是。 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> * 《千与千寻》  
** 《花样年华》


End file.
